


Puilli Tribus

by Ship_theboybands



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a very small orphan with big boots and a very tall orphan with a little bird and a magician who was also an orphan ate dreamt up hot dogs on the roof of a barn with a hundred sleeping cattle inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puilli Tribus

**Author's Note:**

> (includes canon-typical mentions or ronan's suicide attempt and adam's abuse)

Once upon a time, a very small orphan with big boots and a very tall orphan with a little bird and a magician who was also an orphan ate dreamt up hot dogs on the roof of a barn with a hundred sleeping cattle inside. 

Once upon a time not long before that, a newly orphaned boy sat in his car and an always orphaned girl sat in the back and a sort-of-newly, sort-of-always orphaned boy slept beside them.

Once upon a time when Ronan had hair and Adam still lived in a trailer and Opal still lived in a dream, Ronan’s father died and his mother went to sleep and he took one step towards orphan, and he wondered if Opal, who didn’t have a name then, had been a forewarning.

Once upon a time when Adam could hear out of both ears, his parents tore him open and filled his chest with their own misery, and he felt orphaned. 

Once upon a time before Mathew existed, Opal lead Ronan by the hand through his head, and she was older and wiser and stronger, but every time Ronan woke he left her alone and she knew she would always be orphaned.

Once upon the darkest times, Adam stood in the moment before Ronan looked down and saw that he was orphaned, and Opal clung to his neck and knew it too. In that moment Opal and Adam stood this side of orphaned and watched Ronan join them, sorrow singing a welcoming song, and then they all woke up.

Once upon a time when they all believed Glendower slept somewhere, the magician stood in court and Orphaned himself, and the dreamer and the king stood beside him, and the devil roared.

Once upon a time when the sleepers slept, Opal shrank behind Ronan as he thundered through his mind, and all the forest was a devil or a demon, and so was Ronan’s mind, and as he let night horrors tear up his wrists and fill them with their hate (which was his hate) she thought that now she would truly be orphaned.

Once upon a time not much later, Opal clung to Ronan and made herself in the world, and the dreamer and the dream knew each other.

Once upon Opal’s first afternoon in the world, Adam gave her his watch because he saw the look in her eyes and knew her.

Once upon the dreamer’s birthday, he kissed the magician in his bed, and they knew each other.

Once upon a lifetime, three orphans should have made a tragic trio, but they did not.


End file.
